Something New
by Cerulean Crystal
Summary: Raven is back with Reese accept they have changed. Raven still wants to defeat Van. Are they ever going to be friends or remain as enemies? Is Raven ever going to notice Reese's strange behaviour? How does the role of Guardian Force plays in all this? R


The sun begins to rise up. Raven and Reese begin to awake too. But there was something wrong with Reese.  
  
"I'll go and make us some food to eat." Reese said smiling. Reese gets up from her bed and walk towards the kitchen. Raven also starts walking around. "Hey Reese, you better don't burn down anything cause I don't want to pay for anything again. Understand." Raven said playfully. He walked slowly towards the kitchen. "Are u trying to laugh at me. That was just a mistake. So raven drop it off." Reese said starting to get a bit tired of arguing with him. But raven thinks it's a good start of a new day. "A mistake. I don't think so." Raven said "ok then make sure you don't make the same MISTAKE again." He finished.  
  
Reese was trying to break an egg but she doesn't have the energy to break it and Raven saw that. He starts to laugh at her.  
"Oh, god. Reese the blue devil can't even break an egg. Well that's something new." Raven said laughing aloud at her.  
"Oh, god. Raven the dark warrior starts to trust in god. Well that's something new." she answered back.  
  
Raven stops laughing and said "Is that the best you can do." Reese did not answer to that question and she just look around as she have nothing else to say or she have lost her words. Raven then looked in to her eyes deeply and asks "what." Reese looked at raven. She also looked in his eyes deeply. "Is there anything wrong. The Reese I know will never lost her words in arguing. There must be something wrong that makes u change." he finished. There was a silent between them but was disturbed by Reese. She starts to feel dizzy and can't stand it anymore and she felt on the ground but raven catch her before she can hit the ground.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asks after letting Reese sit down on the chair.  
"Ya, I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?" he ask again "What. When did you start caring about people? That's something new." She said smiling at Raven that is now out of words. Reese then quickly says " thanks raven. I am really fine, so don't be so worry." "Who say I was worry about you" he say with his face away from her so she could not see the worry Raven, and all Reese did was just smiling at what raven said and answer "really then why did u help me when I was going to fall." "I..." that was all raven said before he went out the room and come back with a glass of water. "Drink this and take a good rest before u get sick because I don't really like taking care of a girls. Got it." He finishes it after handing Reese the glass of water and she takes it with saying thanks. After drinking it she went into the bedroom where she sleeps.  
  
6:00 hours went past (Oh ya by the way they are in the wind colony) Reese just woke up from her sleep and she begins to walk out off the room that she was sleeping.  
  
Raven then went to Reese and asks her " Hey do you know what happen to van after the Deathsaurer's death." " No, how would I know." she answered back. "Then we will just have to visit them." raven said in a evil and fearless tone. Reese than just say "when are you going to grow up. You look like a kid you know. And no matter what you do and how skilled you are, van can still beat you up fair and square and you know he could. And that's' what's going to happen. Understand, so give up already." As she finished.  
  
" Give up. What makes you think I am just going to give up. And this time I am going to prove that I am the strongest pilot of all time. And I will prove it to you." Raven said. " But you might get hurt or even get captured by them." she said in a worry tone.  
  
Raven then looked at her and said, " why do you care. It's not like u like me or something." Reese just looked away from him cause she knows she was blushing very strongly. She goes red when people ask her about 'do u like some one'.  
  
Raven notices that and says in a playful way "I know you like me since you work for Hiltz. Am I right?" and Reese only says " no your wrong and don't say I did not warn you" " Whatever." He finished the conversation with the word he just used. 'Whatever'.  
  
GUARDIAN FORCE  
  
" Van I bought you some papaya. Do you want to eat it now or later?" a sweet and beautiful lady just ask a handsome and skilled zoid pilot.  
  
" Papaya. Yes Fiona you're the best. That's why I love you so much." Holding Fiona's hand and slightly kissed her on the chin. Fiona was thinking that Van would hug her and kiss her again but this time on the lips but instead he took the papayas and run away saying " I'll see you later, Fiona." She just stand there looking at the now running Van with his hands full of papayas. Fiona just makes her mind and says " I will not buy u any papayas and if you love them so much then go a head and marry them and even have kids with them." After that it was now Fiona's turn who started to walk off. Van just stand there and thinks - what did I do or say that makes her get mad at me. - " Fiona come back I was just joking, don't get mad. Fiona, Fiona." He was just standing there shouting for the last few seconds. Moonbay was standing up there watching their every move and said "Oh, boys. Why can't they ever learn something about girls. Hero, I think zero."  
  
That's it. Please review and tell me you like it or not and no flames please. Goten0040 I don't know what's going on with u I didn't get your mails so hope everything's all right.  
  
-NIGHTFIGHT642- 


End file.
